


Sabrina Spellman and Billie Eilish

by Ghost0



Series: The Sex Zone [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: WARNING! This story contains lesbian sex as well as sex between a woman and a futa.A short story involving a physical encounter between Sabrina Spellman and music artist Billie Eilish
Series: The Sex Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105199
Kudos: 4





	Sabrina Spellman and Billie Eilish

Greendale usually isn’t a place where a lot of the really big celebrities go to. If there is a huge music artist going on tour, their fans will have to drive almost an hour to the nearest metropolitan city. But there has always been a rare occasion where a famous celebrity decides to come to the small town and put on a show. Thankfully Greendale does have one spot on the very edge of town right next to the highway that is used for venues like that. But with the exception of a couple of vendors and the building used by the crew, the fans have to spend the entire concert outside. Which is why it is always risky, as far as weather is concerned. But luckily, it was a clear night for tonight’s concert. Maybe a bit crispy and chilly given it is autumn. But nothing a sweatshirt couldn’t solve.

Sabrina stepped out of the truck with the rest of her friends. She wore a dark purple sweater with some black jeans. Since they were going to be outside, she decided to put on some hiking boots to keep her feet warm. The other doors of the truck slammed shut as the rest of her friends walked around. “Looks like it’s about to start pretty soon.” She commented. She turned her head around to look over to Harvey who was holding hands with Roz. “I’m surprised you suggested coming to this. I didn’t really pick you to be a Billie Eilish fan.”

“Well, to be fair we kind of let Theo – “ Roz cut off when a burst of wind hit all three of them. After pushing some hair back behind her ear, Roz looked at Theo and Puck who just arrived. “Good timing! I was just saying this was your idea.”

“I like her music.” Theo shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile. “Plus, I think after everything that happened with the Pagan tribe we could just go out and have some fun.”

“No, your right.” Harvey nodded. He turned back to Sabrina. “So, unless anyone wants to get food or a t shirt now I guess we should go join the crowd?”

Sabrina nodded and turned around. She let her friends kind of lead the way to join the growing crowd trying to get close to the stage. Most of the vendors were spaced out and vaguely surrounding the crowd on both sides with the dirt parking lot behind the mass of people. It was a pretty good turnout, especially for a town like this. But they didn’t have too much trouble trying to get closer to the stage. And for the most part, they succeeded. They ended up getting fairly close with no one too tall blocking their view of the stage. Sabrina rubbed her hands together to warm them up a bit, but ended up pulling her sleeves a bit to cover her hands. She found herself getting more excited and eager with every passing second. While she simply said she was surprised by the suggestion to come here, there was a good chance that she would have been willing to come here by herself if needed. She really liked Billie’s music and she checked out a few online interviews and found her really cool. And Theo was right, it is good to have some time to just act like a regular teenager.

A few minutes passed, but then Sabrina recognized the beat from the song “Bad Guy” echoing from the speakers. The rest of the crowd started to quietly cheer and yell out, but she kept silent until she could see her on stage. And when Billie did come up, emerging from the smoke created by a fog machine, she joined the rest of them and yelled out in excitement. The song played out, with many in the crowd jumping and dancing as well as they could while keeping up with the beat. 

When the song ended, cheers erupted. The artist ran a hand through her hair, which she dyed blue for this concert. She smiled and seemed to laugh a bit. “WHAT’S UP GREENDALE!’ Sabrina shouted out along with so many others. “ALL RIGHT! LET’S GET A LITTLE NASTY TONIGHT!” For a brief second, Sabrina felt like Billie’s eyes met hers when she said that last part. She felt herself almost get a little giddy when she thought Billie was talking directly to her. But even though she quickly realized that wasn’t the case, that didn’t stop her from getting as excited as everyone else.

Several songs ended up being played, with a little more talking from Billie in between every track. Mainly just keeping the audience engaged and pumped up. After a while, she announced a little break and went back into the building behind the stage. Sabrina ended up going with Roz to go to one of the stands and try to get some food. Harvey, Theo and Puck ended up talking to some people who came over from Riverdale to catch the concert. 

“Holy shit!” Sabrina laughed a little as they got closer to the food stand. “Man, this is a lot of fun!”

“I can tell.” Roz reached into her pocket to pull out some cash. “You were really getting into it.”

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and held her arms. “Like Theo said, I guess I did need a break and let loose a little bit.”

“And maybe you have been hiding a little bit of a celebrity crush?” Roz raised an eyebrow before stepping up to the stand.

“What? I mean…” Sabrina tilted her head side to side, biting her lip as she thought. “Look, let’s just say that I’m open to the idea of…shut up!” The two of them laughed a little. Sabrina started to reach out and help Roz carry some of the stuff back to the rest of her friends.

But as they turned around, a bald man that had a security tag hanging from his neck approached them. He looked at Sabrina before talking. “Miss Eilish wishes to invite you backstage for the remainder of the performance and after the show. If you wish to accept, I can lead you back there.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened, her mouth open but nothing came out. “I…” She turned to Roz. “Will you be all right if I…?”

Roz nodded her head. “Uh, yea sure! Can you find a way back home?”

“Yea, I can conjure up a way back.” Sabrina gave a quick wink. She put the food she was going to help carry back on the edge of the food stand and turned to follow the security guard towards backstage. Roz called out to Harvey to help carry the food Sabrina was supposed to help carry.

She stepped up to get behind the curtain on stage. Given a backstage pass, she was lead towards a spot where she could look out onto the stage from behind a curtain. She was able to get a good up close look from the side of everything on stage and the workers getting everything in their proper spot. She found a table where she could get some water and a couple of snacks. When she got back to her spot, Billie was just stepping on stage again and resuming the rest of the concert. Sabrina had to stop herself from yelling as loud as the crowd below the stage. But she had to let out a soft cheer from her position. She found herself smiling really big as she got a close look of Billie singing and getting the crowd riled up. There was one time where a song just ended and she turned towards Sabrina briefly as she paced on stage. She stuck out her tongue and gave a devilish smile to her. That was when Sabrina realized the look she thought she got earlier was real. She can’t remember ever really giggling like a stereotypical schoolgirl before in her life. But she definitely found herself doing just that when Billie smiled and stuck her tongue out to her. Billie turned back to the crowd and started the last few songs, the moon now at its highest peak and the lights on the ground illuminating the crowd area. The biggest cheer of the night obviously came after Billie finished her final song, Sabrina clapping and giving some soft cheers herself. 

Billie walked off towards the other side of the stage after giving a big thanks to the crowd. Sabrina mingled on her side for a little bit, getting back to the table with water and snacks. Some of the crew actually talked to her for a little bit, helping her get a little more comfortable being back here with all these people. After a little while, the same security guard from before found her and started to lead her towards a new spot. They entered the small building behind the stage used to hold most of the tech and gear, as well as the people themselves. Going up some stairs, Sabrina was lead down a large hallway until she was forced to stop in front of a door with Billie’s name on it. 

The guard knocked on the door. “What is it?” Sabrina grinned a little as she recognized Billie’s voice from the other side.

“The girl from the crowd is here.”

“What are you waiting for man, let her in.” He nodded to Sabrina and walked away. She reached out to the door handle and turned it. She gave it a firm push and started to step inside in the room. “Yo, you mind locking that door when you close it?” Nodding, Sabrina made sure it was shut and turned the lock. Turning around, she took in all the stuff spread out. A table with a large mirror on one wall, a couch that served as a pullout bed was already set-up on the wall across from her. Taking a closer look, there wasn’t as much random stuff spread out across the room. Even there was, she didn’t spend too much attention on them and knew to bring her eyes over to the star herself.

Billie turned around in her chair at the desk with the mirror. Blue hair with an oversized white shirt and shorts on. She brought one foot up on her knee and started to take off her shoe and sock. Sabrina held her hands and couldn’t help but smile. “I…I’m sorry, I can’t believe I’m actually here! Feels surreal.” She took a few steps inward but not exactly right towards Billie. She wasn’t sure if that was something she would be comfortable with.

“Don’t worry, I get it. If I had a chance to meet one of my favorite people, I probably would be thrown for a loop myself.” After dropping one shoe on the ground, bringing her other foot up to pull the other shoe off.

“I’m Sabrina by the way. Should have started off with that.” She turned around to completely face Billie. It felt like she was blushing. “You know, for a second I felt like when you were looking out into the crowd that you and I made eye contact. I guess I was kind of right, since I’m back here now.”

Billie gave a slight nod and grinned a bit. “Yea, your hair caught my eye. And then I saw the rest of you and decided to bring you back here.” Sabrina ran a hand through her hair as Billie got up and moved her bare feet across the ground towards Spellman. “Well, that and the fact that you have a lot of dark energy surrounding you.”

Sabrina opened her mouth but once again, couldn’t seem to find the words right away. “I…uh…”

Billie smirked and shook her head. “Relax. I’m a witch too. You don’t have to freak out or shit.”

“Hold on, I’m still processing.” Sabrina held up a hand. “You are a witch. You say praise Satan, can astral project, have a familiar.”

“Yes, but I don’t necessarily worship that horned asshole.” Billie answered. 

Sabrina nodded in understanding. “All right. So that’s why you came to Greendale. To just hang out with other witches?”

“I mean, I guess you could call it that.” Billie reached a hand up and ran it through Sabrina’s hair. She tilted her head and leaned forward to kiss Sabrina’s bright red lips. Spellman’s eyes widened when this first happened, completely caught off guard. But once she realized this was actually happening, she let her eyes start to close. Her hands reached out to grab onto Billie’s hips underneath her large t shirt. She wasn’t lying to Roz when she said that she was open to something like this happening. Which is why she eagerly kissed the young music artist back. Embracing with a soft and calm passion as she tasted her lips.

They continued to kiss at this intensity for a little while. But then tongue was introduced. Surprisingly, it was Sabrina that initiated it with Billie happily accepting the invitation, softly giggling as the Greendale witch decided to escalate things. Their tongues wrapped around each other, wrestling for domination in each other’s mouths. But it was cut a bite short when Sabrina softly gasped and jumped when she felt Billie’ hand press itself against her stomach and tried to slide down her pants.

“What’s up?” Billie confusingly asked.

“Nothing. But…I guess I never really gone as far as you want to go.” Sabrina admitted.

“Look man, I’m not going to force myself like that if you’re not OK with it.” Billie assured her. “We can do other shit if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Sabrina shook her head, rubbing her hands up and down the side of Billie’s body. “No. I’m…I’m good with it. Just took me by surprise.” She smiled and looked Billie in the eyes. “I want to go that far.” Billie smiled back and they resumed making out, their tongue intertwined once again. Billie pressed her hand against Sabrina’s body and slowly descended into her jeans. When her fingers started to penetrate her body, Sabrina moaned and temporarily lost some strength in her body. She had to work and focus on standing and to not buckle. No matter how quickly her fingers got or how intense the pleasurable the sensation was. 

Slowly, Sabrina found herself being moved across the floor. The back of her legs touched the end of the pullout bed, and her body instinctively buckled her knees as she started to sit down. Billie pulled away and got on her knees, starting to untie the laces of Sabrina’s boots. The blonde pulled her sweater and shirt off, just her black bra on her torso. Billie’s hands slid up Sabrina’s legs, reaching for the button on the waist. Sabrina’s hands reached behind her and unhooked her bra, her soft breasts fully uncovered at the same time Billie pulled down Spellman’s jeans and underwear.

Billie stood up in front of Sabrina and started to take her large shirt off. She was actually a little surprised to finally be seeing what Billie’s body looked like. The artists noticed, laughing as she took her bra off to show her own breasts which were a little larger than Sabrina’s. “I don’t like people to always be focused on how I look. So I do my best to leave it a mystery. But I think we moved past that.” Sabrina bit her lower lip as she watched Billie’s hands pull down her shorts. Billie turned out to possess a curvy, even thick figure underneath her large clothing. She crawled onto the bed right beside Sabrina, turning her body around so that when she placed her body on top, her head faced Sabrina’s excited pussy. Spellman’s hands wrapped around Billie’s juicy thighs and brought the artist’s own pussy down on her face. 

Her tongue reached out and flicked it across Billie’s sweet pussy lips. The taste was sweeter than expected, her nipples hardening underneath the pressure of Billie’s body. Sabrina felt her body twitch a bit in pleasure as she felt Billie’s tongue pushed inside her body. The sensation encouraged Sabrina to push her tongue deeper into the musician’s body. They grabbed at each other, their nails digging into the other’s skin. Not enough to leave any scratch marks, but enough to know that the other was taking genuine pleasure in pleasuring the other. Eventually though, Billie brought her face away from Sabrina’s pussy and sat straight. She leaned back, her hands grabbing onto the back of the couch part of the pull out. She rubbed her body back and forth, rubbing her pussy across Sabrina’s face. Forcing the blonde witch to try and make sure her tongue kept up with her movements.

She got a break when Billie moved off of Sabrina’s face. Billie spoke something softly, but Sabrina couldn’t pick up on what she was saying. But her eyes shot wide open when she saw what had changed following those spoken words. Billie held a good size shaft in her hand, slowly stroking back and forth. “I…you can do that?”

Billie laughed and stuck her tongue out a bit. “Like I said on stage, let’s get a little nasty tonight.” Sabrina felt her heart speed up, her own devilish smile forming on her face. She laid back down and pulled herself up the bed. Billie grabbed onto Sabrina’s thighs and spread them open, slowly penetrating her body with her new appendage. Thrusting back and forth, Sabrina moaned and arched her body slightly upward. The sensation of Billie pushing herself back into her body repeatedly sent wave after wave of pleasure and intoxicating sensations throughout her body. Billie leaned forward and kissed Sabrina as she continued to thrust, her blue hair reaching down to touch Spellman’s face. After a little while, Sabrina found the burst of energy to grab onto Billie and flip her onto her back. She grinned, grabbing onto Sabrina as she positioned herself on top and moved up and down, her breasts swaying with the motions of her body. Now it was her turn to lean forward and kiss the young musician. She grinded back and forth, her tongue reaching down to meet Billie’s. Her dark nails reached up to grab onto Sabrina’s body, leaving scratch marks on her back. Moments turned into minutes and she lost count of how long they went at it. But there eventually came a point where she felt Billie’s shaft throb inside her body, approaching an intense climax. Billie’s eyes rolled back into her head, Sabrina closed hers as she lifted her head up into the air. Both let out moans of pleasure as their bodies relaxed and their bodily fluids ran out. Sabrina, once she felt that they were both done, slowly pulled herself off and laid down beside Billie. The music artist turned on her side and caressed Sabrina’s face as she moved forward to kiss her. The two witches embraced the other, letting physical passion and desire rule their evening together.


End file.
